prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Penelope Ford
| birth_place = Phoenix, Arizona | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | billed = | trainer = CZW Academy | debut = 2014 | retired = }} Olivia Hasler (September 14, 1992) is an American female professional wrestler currently signed to All Elite Wrestling under the ring name Penelope Ford. Background Hasler is a former gymnast and cheerleader. Professional wrestling career Combat Zone Wrestling (2014-present) Ford debuted during the December 17 edition of the CZW Dojo Wars, where she and George Gatton defeated Conor Claxton & Frankie Pickard in a tag team match. She won her first CZW singles match on the December 31, defeating Dave McCall. Over the course of 2015, Ford would appear in a variety of tag team matches and a few singles matches in between. She met Brittany Blake in a singles match on the June 10 edition of the CZW Dojo Wars where Blake defeated her. At CZW Cerebral 2015, Ford wrestled a dark match won by Blake. Their rivalry continued on December 16 in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls title match for the CZW Medal Of Valor Championship. Ford was unable to capture the title from Blake during this match, closing out her second year in CZW. During the course of 2016, Ford continued her steady work of tag team matches and other match specialties, picking up a small number of singles victories along the way. She finished 2016 with a match on December 7 won by the powerful Jordynne Grace, an opponent she first wrestled seven months earlier in 2016 at WSU Unshakable. Their rematch ended in the same result, with Grace defeating Ford. Women Superstars Uncensored (2015-present) Ford made her debut at CZW/WSU Cherry T on November 21, 2015. There she teamed with Brittany Blake, Joey Janela, Kira and Neiko Sozio in a mixed tag match defeating won by Amanda Rodriguez, Dave Crist, Greg Excellent, Jewells Malone and Sassy Stephanie. She returned the following year on February 13, 2016 at the WSU 9th Anniversary Show in a match won by Brittany Blake. On May 14 at WSU Unshakable, Ford met for the first time the women's powerhouse Jordynne Grace, picking up her first defeat to Grace. On February 11, 2017, Ford and Maria Manic formed a tag team later known as The Academy, to challenge for the WSU Tag Team Championship held by the Fella Twins, at the WSU 10th Anniversary Show. Unsuccessful during the title match at the Anniversary Show, The Academy was represented by Manic in a handicap tag team title match against the Fella Twins at WSU Battle Tested, where Manic won the match and the titles for her team. This win marked the first championship reign in Ford's career. Other Promotions (2015-present) Ford had her debut match for New York Wrestling Connection and Marvelous Puroresu USA at MPUSA/NYWC Furinkazan I on August 9, 2015 where she was defeated by Sumie Sakai. She returned on October 4 at MPUSA/NYWC Furinkazan II where she and Vanity were defeated in a tag match against The Fella Twins (Eddy McQueen & Rick Cataldo). On October 16 Ford debuted in Smash Wrestling's Smash Something Different event, where she was defeated by Courtney Rush (known to TNA audience's as Rosemary). The following night on October 17, Ford debuted for Game Changer Wrestling's GCW Bullet To The Head event, in a mixed singles match won by Jeff Cannonball. At Xcite Wrestling's Xcite Fight Club III event held on December 4, 2015, Ford teamed with George Gatton, LJ Thomas and Qefka The Quiet in a mixed tag match won by Brooke Danielle, DJ Hyde & Dub Boys (Dave McCall & Nate Carter). Ford returned to Game Changer Wrestling on December 5 at GCW Sorry About Your Damn Luck where she scored a victory over fellow rookie Miranda Vionette. During the February 26, 2016 edition of Game Changer Wrestling, Ford was defeated by rising newcomer Deonna Purazzo. On March 6, Ford made her Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment debut at AWE Almost Famous in a Three Way Match won by Ashton Starr against Ford and Brittany Blake. Later in the months, Ford made her Legacy Wrestling debut on April 30 at Legacy Wrestling Night Of Redemption in a match won by fan favorite Candice LeRae. On June 3, Ford once more returned to Game Changer Wrestling where she and The Patriot defeat Adam Kerr and an unknown partner. On October 15 Ford participated in Fiesta Pro Wrestling's FPW Masquerade Massacre Costume Contest dressed in a leopard cat outfit. She ultimately won the contest after Mandy Leon started an eventual brawl with the other contestant that resulted in an impromptu elimination battle royal that left Ford the only woman standing in the ring. Later at this event, she defeated rookie Faye Jackson. Ford wrestled two matches during the debut year of the newly established promotion H20 Wrestling: Hardcore Hustle Organization (H20 Wrestling). On June 10 at H20 Wrestling It Was All A Dream she wrestled her second title match shot, challening Amber O'Neal for the NWA World Women's Championship. She was however unsuccessful in winning the title. Ford finished out 2016 on December 23 at H20 Wrestling A Christmas Classic teaming with Joey Janela in defeating Jimmy Lloyd & Maria Manic. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2018) During December 2018, WWE.com announced Ford as one of thirty-seven athletes invited to tryouts at the WWE Performance Center. All Elite Wrestling (2018-present) As of 2018, it has been reported Ford signed with the recently formed promotion All Elite Wrestling, as a valet to Joey Janela. The following year on May 25, 2019, Ford made her debut during the Double or Nothing pre-show, in which she accompanied Janela to the ring for the 21-Man Casino Battle Royale. She made her in-ring debut during the All Out pre-show, in which she competed in a battle-royal. She made her televised debut on October 2 during the first episode of AEW Dark. There, she teamed with Bea Priestley in a tag match lost against Allie and Dr. Britt Baker DMD. In wrestling *'Finisher' **Stunner *'Teams and stables' **The Academy - with Maria Manic Championships and accomplishments *'Queens of Combat' **QOC Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Maria Manic *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Maria Manic External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1992 births Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Arizona wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Blitzkrieg Pro alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Capital Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Fiesta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:H20 Wrestling: Hardcore Hustle Organization alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling alumni Category:Marvelous Puroresu USA alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Superstars of Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Xcite Wrestling alumni Category:QOC Tag Team champions Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:Making Towns Wrestling alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni